Larry's Women Speak: The Rosella Interview
'Al Lowe interview with Rosella in '''Larry's Women Speaks from The Official Book of Leisure Suit Larry. Also contains random references to Rosella from other sections of the book.'' Interview (Now, to put AT&T"phone company" in some editions including 1st into the black for the next six years, a call to the Kingdom of Daventry-that's real long distance). Al Lowe: Hello?... Royal Summer Palace?... Princess Rosella, please... I'm calling from Fresno, California, USA, Earth... Thank you for your sympathy... No, I don't want to move. Could you just call her to the phone, please? Rosella: Hello?... Al Lowe: Princess Rosella, this is Al Lowe. Rosella: I'm sorry, my father doesn't like my talking to commoners, Al the Low. Nor dating them either. Al Lowe: Er, no, that's just a name. Not my station in life. I'm really a... well, a sort of wizard. I'm a programmer and I know Unix and- Rosella: I've always pitied eunuchs, but they are a nice, safe date. If you are a eunuch, you may take me to the drive-in jousting show next Michaelmas. My father may demand proof, however. Al Lowe: Er, yes. My question, Your Highness, is about Larry; Larry Laffer. Rosella: Who? Al Lowe: Leisure Suit Larry. You've made guest appearances in a couple of his computer games. Rosella: So? Al Lowe: What do you think of him? Rosella: Who? Al Lowe: Sigh. Leisuire Suit Larry. Rosella: You're not from around here, are you? Al Lowe: Er, no. I live in Fresno. Rosella: I'm so sorry. Maybe you could move. Maybe Bakersfield or [Cleveland. Well, about this Larry creep. May I tell you the same thing Roberta Williams suggested I tell Larry if he ever calls? Al Lowe: Well, yes. Thank you. What is it? Click. Al Lowe: Hello? Hello? Hmmm. I think we now have enough comments to give us a reasonably accurate picture of Larry's true luck with the ladies. It's pretty much a cinch that he'll never be asked to costar in a King's Quest game with Rosella, or to move back in with either Eve or Kalalau.TOBOLSL1E, pg Other Material Rosella is referenced in several sections of the book here are other excerpts: From the Design of Larry 2: "I had enough fun putting Princess Rosella from King's Quest IV in the barber shop and getting it past Roberta. "I thought she looked familiar. I met her at the Sierra On-line Christmas party." Roberta? "Nah, she won't speak to me. Rosella." Don't blame her...", pg68, 69 From Leisure Suit Larry on How to Pick Up Chicks: "However, as one of Princess Rosella's friends told me a couple of weeks ago, "Once a king, always a king, but once a night's enough."pg 145 From the section about the Airport (LSL2): "...yes, that barber is Princess Rosella. We've already discussed that. "Cute chick, but a royal pain to try and date." She'll fix up your appearance, and you will find it to be a real tonic."pg 250 Then on the section about Coarsegold (LSL3): "...you'll find Princess Rosella busily filming a scene."pg 289 Quiz "The barber at the Airport in Larry 2 resembles Princess Rosella in King's Quest IV." Humor "...all those characters around down there are from other games. Sir Graham is one of them, and the dragon from King's Quest II, I think, and Roberta Williams is one of the people in the white coats."pg 41 References Category:Short stories Category:Crossovers Category:Original Canon (articles and stories) Category:Interviews